


The Bad Ending

by li_izumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Coda, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi
Summary: “But if you’ll agree, I will go now, and I will go willingly.”“Deal.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://li-izumi.tumblr.com/post/181172501128/the-bad-ending), December 16, 2018

“But if you’ll agree, I will go now, and I will go willingly.”

“Deal.” 

~~~~~

After 3 days of waiting–praying–Lily left. There was no point in her staying if she couldn’t cast the spell. Sam didn’t say anything when she left. What could he say? She was walking away with the knowledge that she was going to Hell and never to be reunited with her daughter.

Dean drank more, drowning himself in whisky each time a lead Sam had found dried up, each time they had no further clue about what was going on in Heaven, or what could have happened to Cas.

After weeks of nothing, Sam couldn’t say he was even surprised when one day Dean just lied down and the next he was Michael. Whether Dean made a new deal to get answers or if Michael took advantage of Dean’s brokenness, it didn’t matter, the end result was the same.

Sam didn’t even have time to mourn as he led his hunters against the monster army Michael unleashed on Kansas City, Missouri. They were able to stop the bloodbath, but the fight cost too many good people. Bobby. Maggie. Garth. Mom.

Ultimately, those losses weren’t enough, and Sam had to lose his brother to save the world, begging Dark Kaia to fight with him, her spear the only thing able to kill the archangel.

The world was finally safe.

It had only cost Sam everything.


End file.
